fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 292
Morning Star is the 292nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 15th episode of the 2018 series. As the battle rages throughout the entirety of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail Mages continue their fight for their guild's survival. As Erza and Ajeel clash once again, the Fairy Queen reaches new limits to save her friends and finally puts an end to the Desert King. Summary While the Flying Dragon Squad continues to fight Ajeel's land troops at the outskirts of Magnolia, Gray and Juvia engage the invading Wall Squad that managed to infiltrate the town. Suddenly, the Strauss Siblings appear to the latters' aid and join the fray. Mirajane then activates her newest form, Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah, much to Gray's and Juvia's astonishment, and curses the Alvarez soldiers to sleep, before deciding to physically throttle the rest. Unphased, Wall instantly recognizes the enemy's powers as the Curse, Macro, calmly remarking that it's simply one of his Emperor's toys. Back at the Alvarez Empire's main fleet, Ajeel continues to dehydrate Erza with his Sand Magic, with the Fairy Tail Mage unable to use herMagic. At the guildbuilding, Mavis orders a distraught Warren to hurry the Osprey Squad to aid Erza. When the telepathic Mage doesn't respond due to his immense fear, Max shouts at him, claiming that they are all afraid but they still need to continue their fight, prompting Warren to recollect himself and contact the Osprey Squad, who informs him that the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter will be ready in five more minutes. At Lucy's Apartment, the Shield of Spriggan, Brandish μ demands that Lucy joins her in the bath, to which Lucy heatedly protests, but then reluctantly heeds out of fear of her foe's Magic. With both in the bathtub, Brandish toys with Lucy for a while before wondering where she might have seen the Fairy Tail Mage before, and then tells the Celestial Mage to wash her back. Unexpectedly, Brandish questions if Lucy was Layla's daughter, and upon receiving confirmation, begins shrinking the house. As Lucy barely manages to make her escape, she's confronted by the Spriggan 12 member outside of the now-dollhouse-sized house, just to be saved by the arrival of Cana. After incapacitating Marin Hollow and dispelling his Rules of the Area, Lucy dons her Star Dress: Aries Form and prepares to fight Brandish alongside Cana. With her Requip once again activated, Erza requips into her Wind God Armor, dissipating the sand surrounding her and charges at Ajeel, who remains unharmed after the attack. After defeating the first wave of enemies, the Dragon Slayers rest as they watch more reinforcements descend onto them. A seemingly-defeated Bakel then delivers a sneak attack at Natsu, which proves ineffective as the Fire Dragon Slayer sends the Alvarez soldiers flying and crashing through Ajeel's ship, much to the latter's surprise. This prompts Erza to continue her fight and finally land a blow at her opponent, puzzling him, as he states that no sword should be able to cut him and continues to attach the Fairy Tail Mage. Erza, however, reveals that both her Sea Empress Sword and Wind God Sword can cut through his sand, stating that his Magic has a multitude of weaknesses. This prompts Ajeel to activate his Sand World, engulfing the entire town with his sand. As the Fairy Tail Mages are caught in the sandstorm, Bisca reveals that even though Jupiter have been readied, she can't aim in such weather. Back at Kardia Cathedral, Evergreen questions if Freed could empower his Jutsu Shiki to keep the sand blizzard at bay, to which he replies that he can't as he's at the limit of his Magic Power. Back to the fight, Ajeel boastfully welcomes Erza to his Sand World, the place where he's "God". Ajeel then grabs Erza's neck and begins draining her moisture, while teasing her to revere him as a deity. True to her name, the Fairy Queen refuses, claiming that her guild would never fear him and quickly changes into the Morning Star Armor, creating a light signal in the sandstorm. As Ajeel moves to behead his enemy, he is ultimately hit by Bisca's Jupiter blast. Taking her chance, Erza dons the Nakagami Armor and finishes off the Desert King with her Nakagami Starlight, cancelling out Sand World and destroying the enemy's ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Ajeel Raml (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ** * * ** ** ** * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * * |Terepashī}} * |Komando Tī}} * ** Curses Used * |Makuro}} Spells used * * * * *Animal Soul: Harpy * * * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * |Sando Wārudo}} *Sand Body * |Ramuru Seifu}} * |Ramuru Fāsu}} * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Weapons used * * * Armors used * * * * * Items used * *Cruiser Battleship (型巡注艦 Kata-jun Chū-kan) * *Magic Cards Manga & Anime Differences *When escaping the shrinking house Lucy had a towel in the anime as opposed to being naked in the manga. *Brandish's nail polish in the anime is pink compared to the manga whereas it's purple. Trivia *The map of the battlefield presented in the episode was a reference to the cover of Chapter 456. Navigation Category:Episodes